


Come Inside Now

by ScriptedBy



Category: Stray Kids (Band), kim woojin - Fandom
Genre: Compilation of smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: This is a collection of smut with different SKZ OTP + Kim Woojin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	1. Morning Shenanigans (HyunMin)

One of the few things that Seungmin loves in the morning is either morning hug that turns into an extra minutes of cuddle or morning kiss that sometimes turns into a heated kiss that also leads to another things, heated things, with his boyfriend, Hyunjin.

This morning is one of those days that Seungmin woke up to Hyunjin rubbing his hard dick on Seungmin's ass. Damn this morning wood. Damn this hormones because he kinda like the action. Hyunjin is also kissing and biting Seungmin's nape. He hummed with that feeling while pressing hard his ass to Hyunjin's bulge. Seungmin's morning wood is present too, his cock is throbbing, wanting attention. So he moves one of Hyunjin's hands from his hips to the front of his pajama.

Seungmin bites his lower lip when Hyunjin got the message and palms his dick through the pajama.

"Ride me." Came Hyunjin's hoarse voice. It was not a statement, it was a command. Seungmin chuckles, "well, good morning to you too."

"It will be a good morning if you ride me good."

Seungmin giggles. Good thing it was Saturday, no rushing into the studio for practice. He bites his lower lip as excitement spreads throughout his body.

"Yes, sir." Seungmin states as he changes position, he untangles himself from Hyunjin and climbs on top of him, sitting directly on the very obvious tent on his boyfriend's pants. Hyunjin groaned from the action, biting his lower lip too as he gripped Seungmin's slender waist.

Seungmin rolled his eyes from the pressure his feeling against his bulge. He makes a little movement by grinding slowly on his boyfriend's bulge. They both moan from the pleasure of the action. Seungmin repeats the action and this time a little hard.

"Oh god.." Hyunjin mumbles. Seungmin takes pride of making his boyfriend a moaning mess under him.

"You like that?" A little tease would be fun too, upon saying it he grinds his hips again eliciting another sinful moan out from his boyfriend's delicious lips. He smirks while leaning down to capture that plump delicious lips of Hyunjin.

As they kissed, Hyunjin gripped Seungmin's hips and guide it to move just to feel friction. Seungmin got the message, he hummed and grinded again and again that made Hyunjin a panting mess when they broke away from the kiss.

Seungmin continued grinding while kissing Hyunjin's neck this time. 

"Ah~ Minnie, I'm about to cum." Hyunjin whispered.

Seungmin hummed and stopped attacking Hyunjin's neck. He straighten himself on Hyunjin's dick and began to mercilessly bounce on it. He took both of Hyunjin's hands from his hips and intertwined them as he continue to bounce on him. He too was about to cum.

"Minnie.."

"Come for me, babe.."

It was like a signal when Hyunjin moaned as he cummed inside his pants. He was panting hard, Seungmin was still sloppily bouncing and grinding on him. After a few grinds, he could feel Seungmin came too. Seungmin plops himself above Hyunjin as he untangles his hands from Hyunjin's.

"I love you." Hyunjin whispered before kissing Seungmin's temple. Seungmin hummed an "I love you too" before shoving his face on Hyunjin's neck. He could go back to sleep, shower can wait.

Taking a shower means continuation of their shenanigans, Seungmin was leaning on the tiled wall of their restroom, hands gripping his boyfriend's hair who was kneeling in front of him, giving him one of the best blowjobs in his life. I mean all blowjobs from Hyunjin are good and are all the best blowjobs in his life.

He was about to cum again so he has to stop Hyunjin.

"I wanna cum when you're inside of me.." Seungmin pants.

Hyunjin groaned, "fuck, that was hot," and stood up, turning Seungmin around. He opened the small cabinet hanging beside Seungmin's head and took a lube and a condom.

Seungmin chuckled, "you're hot."

Seungmin gasped as Hyunjin's index finger entered him. It was good but he needed more.

"M-more Jinie.."

Hyunjin adds another one finger until Seungmin took all of his four fingers.

"Jinie, w-want you already.."

Hyunjin hummed as he took out his fingers from Seungmin's hole, teasing it with the tip of his cock while ripping the condom's packet using his teeth.

"Hurry.." Seungmin whispered.

Hyunjin chuckled, "so impatient.." and rolled the condom on his hard dick.

"Alright babe, ready?" Hyunjin gave a warning.

Seungmin moaned in anticipation, "fuck me."

Hyunjin slowly enters him until he is fully buried inside of Seungmin's ass, he pauses for a moment to give his boyfriend time to adjust.

"M-move please.." Seungmin moans out.

"So polite, fuck, that was hot." Hyunjin comments before he thrusts hard and pull back then thrusts in again so now he is fucking his boyfriend so good. Seungmin rolled his eyes with every thrust. He moans repeatedly. He feels like he is in cloud 9.

"Oh god, babe, ahh that's it, keep it going—ahh I'm about to cu-ah-m." Seungmin comments while bracing himself on the wall.

"Hmm me too, baby, me too. Fuck! You're fucking tight." Hyunjin groaned again when Seungmin clenched around him.

"I think I—" Seungmin panted hard.

"Cum, baby." And that's it, Seungmin was done splashing his cum on the tiled wall while Hyunjin thrusted hard twice before feeling warm fluids inside him as Hyunjin too came inside him. Hyunjin sloppily thrusted in Seungmin's clenching hole and pulls out when they came down from both of their highs. He supported the younger since Seungmin's legs were shaky as he turned around and looked at Hyunjin. They made out some more but before making their dicks hard again, they managed to really take a shower to start the day. Well, they started the day already though. What a pleasant way of starting a day right?

"Love you." Seungmin whispered, towel around his waist as they walked out of the shower. 

"Love you too, baby." Seungmin giggled when Hyunjin slapped his bum softly. There's no other better mood to set your morning right when it started with some shenanigans.


	2. Love me or Leave me (MinSeung)

Minho and Seungmin are two different types of person but they also share some common likes and dislikes. They also share certain attitudes like being mean and harsh to their friends but care for them at the same time.

Their friends even joked of how are they going to complement with each other when both of them seemed to be the same when it came to attitude. 

Seungmin met Minho through one mutual friend, Felix. Felix is Seungmin's bestfriend and apparently a member of a dance club at their university together with Minho. So when the dance club has competition to other university, being the best ever supportive friend to Felix and with lots of persuasion (read: puppy eyes and pouty lips), he went to attend and support his friend's competition. 

And what is in between them is more on sexual desires than serious feelings. Seungmin's motto about love is "When you love, you lose." While Minho is very out going and a natural party goer, he believed that "you don't need love to have fun, why make love when you can just fuck." See? They are two different persons but are sharing the same sentiment when it comes to the topic of love.

But they are friends, sometimes they help each other get off and that's when the "benefits" came into the picture. They have been sneaking out too many times already, if their friends knew, they didn't show it. The thing is, something is bothering with him lately. Something that is new to him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Felix huffed. He's been diligently explaining his plan of asking out his crush, Changbin, a junior music production major who also happens to be involved in their circle of friends.

Seungmin just sighed, he didn't mean to be this uninterested at his bestfriend's concern.

"Sorry, Lix. But I think with whatever you'll have to do, Changbin will surely love it. He's whipped with you already." Seungmin said.

"Really?" Felix brightens.

"Yeah. I think you just have to run towards him, kiss him and ask him out." 

"What? I can't just do that?" Felix bewildered by the idea. Seungmin shrugged, he didn't do "romantic things" so he can't really supply real facts to his bestfriend's dilemma but with the way the two acting up like couple already, seemed to fit that idea.

Seungmin chuckled while looking at Felix's flushed face and smirked, "you like the idea, don't you?"

Felix groaned, "I was wrong about talking to you about this, goodbye." Seungmin laughed so hard that his stomach hurt so much. That's when Minho gets inside the room where Seungmin is still laughing so hard, clutching his stomach. Minho's eyebrow is raised while looking at the retreating back of a blushing Felix and Seungmin laughing on the study table's desk.

"What was that about? What did you do?"

Seungmin stopped laughing but it seemed like he's about to laugh again so he has to cover his mouth.

"Why are you always assuming I did something bad?" Seungmin smiled, accepting Minho who is about to sit on his lap.

"Why are you here?"

"I miss you."

"Oh, you are now?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And Minho smiled. That smile without meaning of teasing him. The smile he likes of the older that he rarely witnessed. He swallowed hard because that's one reason why he recently felt funny and weird everytime he saw Minho, especially in that smile.

He blinked his eyes slowly when Minho's face was nearing at his own. He sighed when Minho's lips have finally touched his lips, he then snaked his hands around the older's neck, pulling the older closer to him.

Minho however, maneuvered the younger to sit on his lap instead while still kissing fiercely. Minho pulled away from the younger's lips and gave attention to his neck. It was so inviting, he smirked when he could feel Seungmin's half hard dick on his thigh. He continued to torture the younger's beautiful neck, biting and sucking, leaving prominent love bites for everyone to see. Seungmin's already a panting mess, slowly rocking and thrusting his hips to the older's. Minho groaned when a particular slow thrust had hit his now hard dick.

"Stay still, babe." Minho murmured into the younger's neck while gripping his waist.

Seungmin has another agenda though, he bounced hard and fast on Minho's dick. Minho bit Seungmin's neck a bit hard and spanked him on the butt and squeezed it hard after. Seungmin moaned.

"You really like that huh? You'll misbehave so you'll get spanked. Bad boy, babe." Seungmin just moaned and took Minho's lips once again. He bit Minho's lower lip, provoking him to do more, while he's back at slowly thrusting his hip to Minho's prominent bulge of his pants.

Minho stands up with Seungmin clinging onto him and managing to walk towards the couch that is there in Felix's room. They continue making out, moaning and whines are escaping from their mouths.

However, before they could continue further, a deep voice shriek could be heard.

"OH MY GOD! NOT IN MY ROOM AND NOT ON MY FAVORITE COUCH YOU FUCKERS!"

They had stopped kissing but were known shameless, just remained on their position laughing at poor Felix.

"Sorry, Lix." Minho said who is not really sorry at all, still laughing at the poor boy.

"Get out of my room! My gosh! Go to Seungmin's room or--wait no, just I don't wanna hear you do it, go somewhere else!" Felix panics.

"To do what, Lix?" Minho continued to tease the younger.

Felix just groaned but thankful when Seungmin had stood up from the older's lap. But not before shamelessly saying, "babe, hurry. I still need to ride you."

"OH MY GOD. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. GET OUT!"

They laughed at Felix again, leaving him at his room and leaving the apartment in general to go to Minho's instead.

The ride is quite, Seungmin is back to his dilemma. How Minho's humming while driving is something the younger wanted to hear forever. How he saw the older differently these days. How Minho's approach to him is different too these days. How he wanted to see the older's smile. How he wanted to hear his laugher over and over again. And it made the butterflies in his belly to flutter when he's the reason behind Minho's smiles and laughter. How he wanted Minho to always call him "babe" and how beautiful it sounded to his ears like they're officially dating or something. He didn't notice that he has released a groan and a long sigh which made the older raised his eyebrow and had looked at him. He noticed how hot Minho when he raised his eyebrow like that at him. Ugh. Is this the feeling of being in love?

"You okay? Something's in your mind?" Seungmin didn't even notice that they have arrived in Minho's apartment when the car suddenly stopped.

"Just things. Nothing's serious." Or maybe it's serious but doesn't know how to open it up to the elder knowing their situation of just fucking and no drama and no strings attached. No feelings involved.

"It's seemed serious to me. You never sighed that long." And how Minho noticed small things of Seungmin's behavior.

"Really. It's nothing, I want you." Seungmin said and distractingly pulled at the older's collar. The kiss is short when Minho's unbuckling them both from the seatbelts.

Minho carried the younger into Minho's bedroom. They kissed all the way to his room, carefully laying Seungmin down in the middle of the bed without breaking the kiss. Seungmin's heartbeat picked up it's pace, he's afraid Minho might hear it. The moment didn't felt like those time they had sex that lust was the stronger feeling they'd felt. This time is different and Seungmin can feel it throught the hammering of his heart.

"Wait—Minnie, is there a problem? You seemed off." No. He doesn't want Minho to fell disappointed with him, so he shakes his head and gives his best to look like he wanted the older to fuck him like those past times. He leaned up, pressed himself closer to the older, kissed him on the lips softly. Seungmin sighs in relief when Minho doesn't question it again ang just kisses him back.

Seungmin moaned Minho's name when the older is back at torturing his neck. He even wrapped his legs around the older's hips to stay pressed together, including the parts where it ache so much for attention. 

"M-Minho hyu-ahh!" Seungmin screamed when Minho experimentally rolled his hips directly on the younger's obvious bulge.

"What do you want, baby?" Minho whispered and bit softly Seungmin's earlobe.

"You, hyung. I need you, h-hyung. I want y-you now." Minho chuckles at the answer. He always thought that the younger is cute especially when he's very impatient.

"Impatient are we?" Minho teased.

"Minho, I swear, I don't have time for your teasing." Seungmin whined as he bit hard Minho's shoulder blade. Minho just chuckled.

Minho took pity of the younger this time, usually he would tease the younger until he'll be a begging mess, not this time though. So he proceeds to sneak his hand down to the younger's crotch, his cock is already hard, he palms it for a few times before he inserts his hand inside the younger's sweatpants and boxers.

"Ah! Minho, d-don't stop!" Seungmin moaned as he bit again the older's shoulder blade. Minho just hissed from the bite and just continued to assault the younger's dick. Seungmin pressed his body upwards so there will be no space between their heated bodies.

"H-hyung, I'll cum! Ah, stop. Not yet, hyung, a-ah. Ple-ah-se not yet. I-ll cum when y-you're already in-inside--ah! me-ah! Ah~" Seungmin managed to say in between his moaning. The older has obviously enjoyed this but yeah, he would spare the poor boy.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Minho whispered to Seungmin's ear as he stopped his tortures to the younger's dick.

"Hmmm~ still wanna ride you." Seungmin pants out.

"Okay, baby." Minho stopped torturing the younger and lied beside him on his back. Seungmin seemed to get it and hurried to straddle Minho's lap but not after tearing off his clothes. He then proceeded to get Minho naked too. 

They're in the middle of the hot scene, they're almost in their climax when Seungmin decided to look at Minho's eyes who was already looking at him. He bites his lower lip to hide the moan that was about to escape from his mouth because seeing Minho so hot under him made him want to moan out loud.

"H-hyung I'm a-almost t-there ahh.." Seungmin bounced hard on the older's dick and he squeezed Minho's arms tight as he braced himself on them.

"Me too, Minie.." Minho answered as breathless as him.

"Ah! Minho I— I love you. I love you." Seungmin panted hard, his thighs were burning already and he didn't realize what he had just said.

"I love you too, Seungmin." Minho answered softly and that's when Seungmin realized what he had said and suddenly stopped his movement to stare at the other with wide teary eyes.

"Wh-what? What did you say hyung?" Seungmin asked because he thought he's hearing things although his heart is hopeful that the older would feel the same way. It's hard not to love the older when they always did this almost weekly, and he always saw him since they're part of the same circle of friends. He didn't realize how he was softly sobbing now while Minho flipped them over in quick motion without pulling out. Minho gave the younger a warm smile.

"I love you, Seungmin. I am just waiting for the right time to say it but I guess today is the lucky day. I may look like I didn't care about you but I really care about you so much. And yeah, I love you and I don't want this to be just a sex thing. I want you to be my boyfriend properly in which we can do those horrible and cringy couple stuff and not just having sex."

That's the longest sentences Minho had ever said to Seungmin let alone it about feelings. Seungmin choked and sobbed loudly now, he grabbed Minho by the neck and kissed him fiercely. Minho just chuckles in between their kiss.

"I love you. So much hyung. Thank you. I thought I was the only one catching feelings." He sobbed again, he was happy okay? It was ugly but eh Minho loves him too and he just laughed softly.

"Now can we continue where we stop?" Minho's voice is teasing as he smirked because damn these hormones, he was still hard and the dick inside him was still very hard. Minho didn't wait for an answer though because he rocked into Seungmin slowly at first then became fast seconds after.

They both came together while mumbling 'I love you's' until they had relaxed from their high. Not to mention, Minho is so good with aftercare, it was one of the things he loves about the older.

And if their friends had noticed how they're extra sweet for the following days, they didn't mention it.


	3. Saved By The Bell (Changlix)

Felix was being pushed by Changbin on a wall. Hard. He has no time to process the situation as a mouth, a warm mouth, was pressed on his lips. He just hummed as he kissed back. He did not even know when did he close his eyes and wrap his hands around the older's neck. He had jumped and opened his eyes when Changbin bit his lower lip but closed his eyes again when Changbin sucked it hard. A moan escaped from Felix. He had to hold himself up by the wall because his legs were shaking, it didn't help when Changbin slipped his hands lower from his waist to his ass. He moaned yet again as Changbin squeezed them hard. A moan escaped from Felix's mouth again. He just thanked heavens because they were in a room but didn't know what room. All he knew was Changbin's already hard pressed on his thigh.

He managed to release a breath when Changbin moved in kissing Felix's neck. Oh god this is going to be a long day. 

"B-bin?" He called the other as his neck was being turtored by his lover's kisses including teeth. He's gonna walk with full of hickeys on his damn neck for a damn week.

"hmmm..?" Changbin hummed as he bit that one sensitive part of his partner's neck that he knew so well. He smirked when he heared Felix's moan. Felix was already a panting mess. He loved it when he was the reason of Felix being a mess like this, of course he didn't want anybody to touch his Felix. Felix was only his.

"w-what's going on? Are you okay?" Felix still managed to be worried. Maybe Changbin was just stressed by all the school works coming. Being the school's student body's vice president is not an easy task. He often observed his boyfriend like this when stressed.

"I'm literally good.." Changbin answered still turtoring his younger boyfriend's neck. Literally. He has his hot boyfriend pinned on a wall. He knew Felix hated hickeys, one of the reasons why he loves him so much, he let him put hickeys as much as he wanted when he needed a hot make out like this, aside from being worried to him.

They didn't usually make out in public so often, they were in the school for christ's sake, but he can't just deny Felix, his hot (and cute at the same time) boyfriend wandering around the hallway with his varsity jacket on with "SEO 99" printed on it. It turned him on.

He squeezed Felix's ass again. Felix moaned and groaned at the same time. Changbin chuckled, it only means one thing.

"god Binnie, don't do that.." Felix said as he felt himself getting closer. A gasp escaped from his mouth when Changbin lift his left leg and let it wrap around his hip then grinded a little.

"fuck.." He cursed silently. Who knows if there are still students around.

Changbin seemed satisfied with the reactions given by his younger boyfriend.

"baby, you're so hot right now." Changbin whispered back, sucking felix's earlobe. He loved it when felix's moaned because he just attacked all his sensitive parts. He then squeezed again his bum.

"don't do that please..."

"hmm and why is that? From the reactions you've made, you seemed to like it." Changbin smirked still sucking Felix's earlobe.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum and we are still in the fucking school and we still have a fucking cla--ahh.." Felix was being cut by Changbin grinding on his fucking dick. He's gonna kill his boyfriend later.

"What was that?" Changbin teased. Felix can sense a smirk on his boyfriend's lips even if he didn't see it. Felix keeps his lower lip in between his teeth so that his moans will be muffled.

"oh god, I'm so gonna k-kill you later..a-ahh" Felix panted hard, he can feel himself getting closer and closer.

"uh-huh.." Changbin just hummed. He knew after this they'll gonna be gross but he didn't care. He needs to get off and he can feel himself getting closer too. He slipped his hand between their bodies to cup Felix's very hard dick. Felix hugged Changbin so tight and bucked his hips a liitle to his boyfriend's hand. He puts his head into the crook of Changbin's neck.

"B-binie..I- I think..fuck, I think I-I'm cumming.." Felix panted and bit Changbin's side of his neck.

Changbin groaned because he too felt that he's cumming. he gripped Felix's both thighs tight and wrapped them around his waist. He slammed Felix on the other side of the wall as he grinded down into him.

Felix's mouth flies open as he gasps from the sensation, he took a sight of the wall clock hanging on the upper part of the wall in front of them. It only has a minute or two before their next class will start. He felt like the clock judged them, staring at them while they make out.

He was about to tell Changbin about the time but was cut off when he felt Changbin's hand has slipped in his pants. He has his dick in his lover's hand. oh god.

The first pumped made him arched his back and on the process hit his head to something hard on a wall, then a bell rang wildly, it sounded like it had caught them making out in this room.

They both flinched by the sound.

"shit.." Changbin cursed as he put Felix down. He felt like his ghost had left his body. He came down from his high. Felix too, busy fixing his pants and his self too. He looked at Changbin and smiled shyly, "sorry.."

"it's okay babe, let's get out of here..our class probably starts.." He said smiling still fixing his self too. Felix took in a sight of his boyfriend's bulge.

"later, I promise." Felix felt guilty, even though he didn't mean to ring the damn bell but he kinda felt relief he accidentally hit it for they still have class.

"wow..sounds like a promise..I can't wait." Changbin grinned. He leaned closer to felix and capture his swollen lips. Felix hummed to the kiss. Their kiss is soft and slow without lust, just warm and love.

"I love you, sorry for dragging you into this. I am just horny seeing you wearing my jacket. Next time, warn a man okay?" Changbin said.

Felix laughed. That reason was shallow but he kinda glad he has the one to make Changbin so horny like that. He hugged his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. Next time, warn a man too. It was good that were in the fucking room or I swear to god.." Felix answered.

"Don't curse, it turned me on." Changbin said boldly.

Felix groaned and playfully hit his chest. "Let's just get out of here." He dragged changbin out of the room.

They were glad that their professor's kinda late too because what were they going to say? That they had made out in that room that's why they were late? 

Their friends had raised their eyebrows as they took the two's appearance.

"Where were you two?" Chan asked.

"And why were your hair like that? Was it windy outside?" Seungmin asked. Their other friends laughed. While the two in question blushed hard.

"oh I think I knew!" Minho said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"wait, Lix..on your neck, were that hickeys? Oh my god, you sneeky little.." Han shouted but was shut off by Jeongin.

"It was not like you and Hyunjin were any better (Jeongin saw Jisung's cheeks flushed pink while Hyunjin cleared his throat). Let them be." Jeongin said smugly. As an avid fan of Changlix nation, he's definitely vote them for it.

Changbin and Felix smiled shyly and sent a thankful glance at their youngest for saving them from the "interrogation".

"So did you guys use protection?" The youngest member added, a wide grin on his face. He got a playful slap to his arm by his boyfriend, Chan.

Jeongin smirked while the others, including Felix and Changbin, laughed.

"Why are you all here? This is not your class." Felix said.

"right.." and they hurriedly go out of the classroom except the 00 liners.  
Before Changbin could exit the room, he kissed Felix's lips one last time as he whispered, "later right?"

Felix blushed, "oh my god, get out already!" Changbin chuckled as the other 00 liners laughed.

"see you later cutie.." Changbin said one last time as he waved and winked at his blushing mess of a boyfriend.


	4. On Top (HyunSung)

Jisung saw his boyfriend laying flat on his bed, hands clutching his phone just above his face. Jisung smiled. He thought of how hot his boyfriend is just by laying like that with his serious face looking intently at his phone's screen. He saw him licked his lips. God, that plump lips are delicious. It's proven and tasted by Jisung himself.

Jisung can't help but grins as he runs to the bed and slams himself onto Hyunjin. Hyunjin made an off sound, phone dropping onto his pretty face.

Hyunjin blinks his eyes and looks at his grinning boyfriend above him. He groaned.

"Babe, I love you but what the fuck?" Hyunjin said.

Jisung just grins wide, "Hi."

Hyunjin's chuckles. This was not new to him, he knew Jisung's shenanigans. He knew him well. Jisung bites his lower lip. Hyunjin raised his eyebrow when he could take in the situation. Jisung now was straddling him, his butt was perfectly landed on Hyunjin's dick.

"Are you trying to get me hard?" Hyunjin said innocently.

"Maybe." Jisung answered as innocently at Hyunjin. Jisung slides his hands to Hyunjin's chest to his stomach. Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as Jisung snaked his hands inside the hoodie Hyunjin's wearing.

He sighs softly as he feels Jisung's hands feeling his abs.

"You're so hot babe." Jisung said as he slowly grounded himself on his boyfriend's hardening cock.

"I know, you're always telling me that everyday." Hyunjin said as he moaned and gripped both of Jisung's thighs.

Jisung was also moaning above Hyunjin, grinding down slowly. His hands still feeling Hyunjin's abs. Hyunjin snaked his hands from Jisung's thighs to his waist and pulled Jisung for a kiss.

It was when Hyunjin squeezed Jisung's ass that made him moan more into the kiss. Hyunjin took this advantage to shove his tongue inside Jisung's mouth. Jisung is panting now as his tongue was being sucked by Hyunjin. He stops grounding into Hyunjin and focused into kissing Hyunjin's plump lips.

Hyunjin took this chance to reverse the position. He slammed Jisung on the bed.

"It's much better when you're under me, Jisungie." Hyunjin said and Jisung moaned hearing that nickname. He can feel himself getting closer. 

Hyunjin is sucking his neck. Jisung throwing his head to give his boyfriend a better access to his neck. He took the time to slide his hands from Hyunjin's neck down to his crotch. He can feel his boyfriend's hardness. He moaned at the thought of Hyunjin's hard dick. He palmed Hyunjin's dick slowly just over the sweatpants his wearing.

Hyunjin sighs at the sensation, "don't stop..ahh~"

"Not planning to.." Jisung answered as he bit Hyunjin's earlobe. His hands still palming Hyunjin's now very hard dick. He bit his lower lip. He could feel Hyunjin thrusting on his hand. Hyunjin lowers down his face to Jisung's neck. He bit Jisung's neck then sucked it hard. It made Jisung moaned and gripped on Hyunjin's dick tight. Hyunjin groaned still sucking Jisung's neck.

Hyunjin kissed Jisung's lips back. He panted as he whispered to Jisung, "do your magic babe.."

And that Jisung understood well, he slipped his hand into Hyunjin's sweat pants and gripped his dick.

"You're fucking hard babe.." Jisung murmured. Hyunjin just hummed.

He moved his hand fast, up and down on Hyunjin's dick.

"Ahh..n-not so f-fast a-ahh b-babe, I-- ahh I still n-need you to blow m-me.." as Hyunjin said that, Jisung slows down his pace on his hand and curses silently as the excitement of blowing Hyunjin had his dick twitch.

Hyunjin took the moment to change the position again, back to Jisung on top of him.

"Blow me.." Hyunjin whispers.

"With pleasure, babe.." Jisung grins as he goes towards Hyunjin's crotch.

He palmed it agin causing Hyunjin to groan and moan at the same time. Hyunjin lays his head back, flat on the pillow when he feels Jisung mouth on his tip.

It was already a few minutes had passed but Jisung still sucking Hyunjin's tip. He knew Jisung well. He knew the younger was teasing him.

He gritted his teeth, "I swear to God, babe, if you don't s---ahh~" l. He was cut off when he felt Jisung's mouth swallowed his dick whole.

"Fuck.." Hyunjin murmured.

"You were saying?" Jisung took a moment to tease more.

"Shut up.. continue already.." Hyunjin said groaning. Sometimes, he really hated Jisung for being a tease.

Jisung just chuckles and continues his job. Hyunjin was now a mess. Oh Jisung loved it so much, when his older boyfriend is a mess because of him.

Hyunjin gripped Jisung's hair with his both hands, "babe, I-I'm cumming."

Jisung hums around him and bobs his head fast. With one last hard grip of Hyunjin's hands on Jisung's hair, he came hard. Hyunjin pants as Jisung releases him. He thinks how hot Jisung when he swallowed his cum. Damn.

"What about you?" Hyunjin asked as he came down from his high.

"Don't worry, I came too. I touched myself while I blew you." Jisung said sheepishly.

"Damn, you're one little nasty boy huh.." Hyunjin chuckled as he dragged Jisung on top of him. He kissed him passionately. And a mumbled I love you's could be heard around that room.


	5. Saved By The Alarm (MinSung)

Jisung was watching Minho slow dancing in front of him. He licked his lips because watching his boyfriend teasingly dance while biting his lower lip who is also looking at his eyes was a torture and his lips felt dry. He was squirming on the bed.

He didn't even know he was panting so fast. He was hard too. Like damn Minho for making him hard that fast. He was tempted to touch his hard dick inside his sweat pants and held himself for doing it because he thought it's still early for that.

He heard Minho giggled, still dancing sinfully. Oh god. If he was not horny he'll think that giggle was cute. But no, Minho was making him hard, fucking horny and hot. So no, he's not cute. That giggle was a tease not cute!

"Hard already?" Minho asked teasingly looking at his bulge. Jisung just groaned.

"Come here already!" Jisung whined.

"Make me." Minho answered playfully.

"Fuck..please..I don't want to cum without you touching me!" Jisung was desperate. He wanted to touch Minho. He wanted Minho to touch him. Ride him. Suck him. Anything that'll get him to touch him.

Minho let out a giggle again. It was hot. It made Jisung leaked a precum. He groaned again.

"So sensitive my Jisungie..you're so hot babe, if you could just see yourself right now." Minho said while he stopped dancing to aproach the panting mess Jisung.

Minho grabbed the younger's chin and kissed him roughly just as Jisung like it. He moaned into Minho's mouth.

"Mmm..wanna suck you." Jisung said, hooded eyes looked at him.

Minho hummed as he grabbed Jisung's petite body into his lap. His ass perfectly landed on Minho's crotch. They both moaned by the sensation.

"Ahh~ that was hot, babe." Jisung managed to say, bouncing a little so that he'll feel again his boyfriend's dick. "Please let me suck you.." Jisung said softly.

"Okay hannie." Minho released a groan when Jisung grinded his hips down on him. Minho's dick twitches from the sensation. He gave one last kiss to Jisung's lips before letting him unbuckle his belt. 

Minho gripped Jisung's hair while Jisung cupped his dick from the boxer's cloth his wearing.

"Fuck Jisung.."

Jisung took hold of Minho's massive dick when a loud music roars the entire room. They both flinched. It was Minho's phone, he had set an alarm yesterday that he forgot to turn it off today.

"Shit.." They both said. They came down from their high. But were still panting, Jisung's hand still holding Minho's dick slowly softening. He bit his lip and grip it hard for Minho to squirm and groan. Jisung laughed, he too can feel his dick softening.

Minho snoozed off his alarm, "sorry about that.." He said as he kissed Jisung on the lips slowly.

Jisung hummed as he kissed back, "well, there's always later." He answered palming one last time Minho's crotch. 

Minho smiled, "hmm yeah, love you! Gonna shower."

"Okay..love you too." 


	6. Bounce (HyunSeung/HyunMin)

One of Seungmin's favorite hobbies is bouncing on Hyunjin's lap. It has no malice doing it. Though Seungmin is an adult but Seungmin do it because it's fun and he loves his boyfriend's thighs. He loves the feeling of bouncing on Hyunjin's lap.

One of the few times he bounces on Hyunjin's lap made Felix choked on his rice cake he was eating. A worried Changbin got slammed by a door to get a glass of water for his boyfriend. When Felix recovered from his choking, Changbin asked his younger boyfriend what was wrong. Everyone laughed when he answered he thought he saw Seungmin and Hyunjin having sex.

Seungmin was flustered at that moment and profusely asked Felix for forgiveness for almost dying from choking (a bit of exaggeration but who knows right?).

When everyone was having the time of their lives and that Hyunjin and him were left on the living room. Hyunjin watched a show on tv when he felt Seungmin crawled on his lap.

He wrapped his hands around his younger boyfriend's waist and kissed his neck, "hey babydoll.."

Seungmin giggled and started bouncing slowly on Hyunjin's lap. After that incident with Felix made him think of what might Hyunjin's reactions be if he'll step on the next level. And so he was going to test the water tonight. He got to make Hyunjin reacts from his bouncing.

Hyunjin hummed as Seungmin continue to bounce on him. His hands landed on Hyunjin's waist. He bounced hard making sure that his ass will land to Hyunjin's bulge. He can hear Hyunjin's gasp as he tightened his hold on to the younger's waist. He smirked and thought, "bingo."

He bounced slowly now always hitting Hyunjin's crotch until he can feel it grew and hardened. He smirked and kissed Hyunjin's cheek.  
"Love you." Seungmin whispered kissing Hyunjin's ear.

Hyunjin hummed and whispered back, "love you too babydoll."

"Kiss me." Seungmin demanded as he pouted his lips. Hyunjin laughed and kissed Seungmin slowly at first until it got rough and heated. He grinded onto Hyunjin. The show playing on the tv was long forgotten as what they heard was their fast breathing.

He started to bounce hard and fast on Hyunjin's lap making sure to hit Hyunjin's now hard dick on the process.

Hyunjin groaned, "don't think that I don't know what you're doing." He warned.

Seungmin smirked, "dunno what you're talking about" he said as he grinded again to Hyunjin's bulge.

"Fuck.." Hyunjin gripped the younger's thighs and wrapped them around his waist and slammed him on the coffee table. Seungmin gasped as he snaked his hands on the older's neck.

Hyunjin thrusted and grinded himself to Seungmin.

"Ahh..b-babe..I-" Seungmin moaned.

"Sorry babydoll, you started this..fuck you're so hot right now." Hyunjin answered as he continue fucking to Seungmin but with clothes on. Seungmin can feel himself getting closer.

"I-I'm c-cumming, babe, I-ahh" Seungmin can't hold it anymore. He slammed his mouth to Hyunjin's full lips.  
"Cum for me babydoll.." Hyunjin said as he thrusted hard and fast this time to Seungmin. Seungmin really can't hold it and his body shook as he came in his briefs.

"So beautiful babydoll.." Hyunjin gritted his teeth because he can feel himself cumming to. With one last hard thrust, he came into his briefs too. He kissed Seungmin. They kissed for a moment, they panted hard as they came down from their highs. Seungmin can feel the wetness in his briefs. He cursed silently as he looked up to Hyunjin's eyes.

"Sorry..but that was so good." Seungmin said.

Hyunjin smiled at him, kissed his lips, "it's all good babydoll..now let's get cleaned up." He carried Seungmin to the bathroom as Seungmin giggled still wrapped onto his boyfriend.

Meanwhile...

"They really did it hyung..good thing I'm not eating this time." Felix murmured, his face looked like he had seen a ghost.

Changbin just laughed at him.


	7. Come Inside Now! (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A post birthday fic for Felix Sunshine that I've first published on Asianfanfic :)

It's 15 minutes before the clock strikes 12 and it'll be Felix's birthday. Since it will be his special day, Chan gave him the entire afternoon to rest and be excused from their practice. He has the whole afternoon preparing food and baking his own cake for the small celebratory party just with the members. It will also be a post celebration for Jisung's birthday since they only celebrated his birthday during their live for introducing their new album. Changbin was also here with Felix, it was difficult for him to coax their leader at first to let him go with the younger as well but in the end Chan sighed (of course, he's not really annoyed, he's testing Changbin's limit just to tease him) and let Changbin go too. It's his boyfriend who will celebrate his special day later anyway, so no need to be hard on that thought.

Everything is done and Felix is already done in putting everything away too. He's just cleaning and organizing some things on the counter, wiping the counter with a rag. A sight that welcomes Changbin when he enters the kitchen is Felix bending on the counter while wiping some stray water on it. It was a sight that made Changbin think of dirty stuff. He didn't want to screw this day just because he's horny, it's his boyfriend's birthday and he shouldn't think of dirty stuff.

Before he could ever made a sound to make his presence known, the younger softly chuckles while shaking his butt teasingly.

"Like what you see, hyung?" Felix teased.

Changbin groaned and muttered, "damn." He felt his chest rising and falling as if he's running up and down in long flight of stairs when Felix continued to tease him. Felix dips one tiny finger on the extra icing left on a bowl. He turned to look at his boyfriend and insert that finger inside his mouth, Changbin groaned at the sight imagining it as him shoving his cock inside Felix's sinful mouth. He can feel how his dick reacted in his pants. Felix is now leaning on the counter, smirking while licking and sucking his finger clean from the icing.

"How about I'll unwrap your gift for me in advance, babe." Felix said it in a flirtatious way while eyeing Changbin's now visible bulge.

Changbin gained his consciousness back as he smirked back to his younger boyfriend, he liked the idea, he can't say no to that. The only problem was the little time they have left until all the other members will be home.

"Let's make it quick then."

Changbin slammed his lips to Felix's awaiting ones, he didn't hesitate to shove his tongue inside and make it heated and deep. He tasted the cake icing on his tongue, licking his teeth and sucking his tongue. Felix has his hand traveled down to Changbin's chest down to his toned stomach and down to his crotch, palming the bulge there.

"Hyung, you're so hard already." Felix teased.

"Only for you. Now, let's hurry up before they all arrive here." Changbin grunted.

Felix giggles while working on freeing Changbin's cock from his pants and immediately down on his knees. Changbin hummed softly when Felix kissed the tip of his cock. Giving a few kitten licks on the head.

"Babe, come on, we don't have time for teasing." Changbin grunted again.

Felix chuckled before swallowing him whole, he repeatedly sucked it just to make it rock hard even more. Changbin hissed in pleasure, gripping both his hands on the younger's head. When Felix started to bob his head up and down, Changbin moaned. He always loves the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth engulfing his dick. He can feel something stirring in his stomach, he gripped Felix's hair more indicating that he's about to cum.

"Baby, stop or I'll cum." Felix immediately stopped bobbing his head and just suck softly a few times before releasing his cock from the warmth of his mouth. Changbin grabbed Felix softly by the arm to let him stand and turn him around to face the counter. He made a quick work of taking Felix's pants and boxers down just until below his knees. He then softly bend Felix on the counter, taking enough amount of icing from the bowl and spread it on his dick and on Felix's rim.

"Fuck, babe, you're still loose?" Changbin gritted his teeth in pleasure, feeling the need to slam his cock immediately inside Felix but he has to control himself so that he cannot hurt his boyfriend. They were really not into rough sex but sometimes they did it. He can't have Felix limping on his birthday.

Felix giggles, "I make sure to ready myself for you."

Changbin bent down to kiss Felix on the lips quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too, now, come on, stick that dick into me and fuck me." He even pushed his ass to Changbin's dick.

Changbin chuckles and grips Felix's tiny waist, "damn that mouth of yours really."

"Punish me some other time but right now just fuck me already, it's my birthday." He whined.

Changbin softly laughed at Felix's impatience, if they're not in a hurry, he'll tease his boyfriend more but right now that's not the time for it. He lined himself in Felix's hole and shove his dick inside slowly but hard.

"Ahh! Babe, feel so good. Move, hyung."

And so Changbin does, he maintains an average pace just to let Felix adjust but it was answered with Felix pushing his ass more to Changbin's front.

"Harder, hyung. Fuck me hard like you mean it."

Changbin gripped Felix's hips tight as Felix also gripped on the edge of the counter. Felix moaned when a particular thrust had hit his prostate.

"Ahh~ there, hyung. More please."

It's his birthday, almost, so Changbin gave it all to his boyfriend.

"Ha—ng—ahh, I love you so much hyung." Felix stands straight and pressed himself close to Changbin's body while the older continued to drill into him. Changbin kissed Felix neck who now has his hands wrapped around the older's neck.

"I love you too, Lix. I'm—I'm almost there." Changbin's pace is now so erratic like his chasing something. He wrapped his right hand to Felix's cock and move it up and down repeatedly just as he fucked Felix's hole.

"Me too, babe. Me too—ah! Cum into-ah mm-me, hyung. Ah-" Felix leaned the back of his head on Changbin's shoulder, he moaned loud when he cummed.

Changbin gave another hard thrust and buried his dick deep inside of Felix as he cummed, bending themselves on the counter as they panted hard.

"Happy birthday, my love." Changbin whispered in Felix's ear.

Felix giggles, his breathing is back to it's normal pace, "thank you, hyung. Your gift is so delicious, I love it so much." He teased. Changbin laughed, taking himself off of his boyfriend and pulled out.

"Well, I'm glad." He helps Felix zips his pants back after he had washed his hands, he also took a moment to look at the wall clock hanging in one of the corners in their kitchen. 3 minutes before 12 and the others will be home. No time for cleaning up. They have no time to change clothes, they looked sweaty too, they don't even have time to tame their hair when some noises could be heard from the entrance door.

"We're home! Oh wow lemme taste the cake!" Hyunjin announced, eyeing the cake on the table.

"Shut up, it not your birthday, it's Lixie and mine." Jisung reacted while blocking Hyunjin from grabbing the cake and shove it all down in to his mouth.

"Your birthday was yesterday, Sung. It's Lixie's today so you're invalid!" 

Jisung pouts, "whatever!"

They continue to bicker while the others make a quick change to a comfortable clothes since they're still sweaty from practice. Chan raised his eyebrow to Changbin's and Felix's form. Damn their leader's hawk eyes, nothing gets passed by them. Changbin is thankful when Chan just smirked without voicing anything. He turned to Felix and grinned while greeting him too followed by the other members. Then they proceed to dig in the food like hungry pack of wolves after singing a birthday song to both Felix and Jisung. Changbin gave Felix a kiss while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's tiny waist. Changbin thought that it was obviously their leader who only noticed what had happened before they came in, or so he thought.

9 minutes before 12, the members barrelling themselves in front of the door, when a particular high pitched moaned could be heard from inside the house. The members immediately stopped on their tracks and listened and another moan came again.

"Oh god, they're fucking." Seungmin whined as he covered Jeongin's ears which is way too late since they all heard it.

"Hyung, I'm an adult I know what 'fucking' means." Jeongin whined too.

Hyunjin dramatically gasped, "noooo Innie, your still a baby! How did you even know that?"

Jeongin rolled his eyes, "you and Jisung hyung were not really silent when you fucked."

Hyunjin and Jisung flushed hard for a moment while Seungmin looked so done with the world.

"Look guys, do not disturb them. Let's just stay here until they're done." Minho said for the first time when they arrived, Chan nods his head in agreement.

"But how did we know that they're done?" Jisung asked. It was answered by a multiple groans and whines. 

They waited and came inside the house like they didn't just heard what happened inside their home.


	8. Saved By The Oven (WooChan)

Woojin is older than Chan but Chan is topping Woojin. It wasn't a big deal because it worked for them. Woojin loved bottoming for Chan and Chan loved it when Woojin is a hot mess under him on the bed.

But they're not on their bed right now, they were on the kitchen counter. Woojin was bending on the counter with Chan behind him sucking on the elder's neck.

Woojin loved baking and so he baked a cake wearing Chan's hoodie. When Chan saw him on the kichen bending down in front of an oven for putting the batter in it. Chan took in the sight considering that his boyfriend is wearing one of his hoodies, it made him horny. And so that leads to the current situation now.

Woojin was panting under Chan, it had him arched his back to Chan's chest while he was still busy sucking Woojin's sensitive part on his neck.

He moaned when one of Chan's hand had gone to his dick, palmed it first and pumped it slow. He didn't remember discarding his sweatpants. It was nowhere to be seen.

Chan stopped sucking his neck and his hand left his dick. He turned around to face Chan. Chan kissed him on the lips. He sucked his lower lip then the tongue. Woojin won't fight for dominance because he loved being dominated by his younger boyfriend. He thinks it's hot.

Chan's mouth left his lips and gone to his neck then to his nipples. He moaned. God it felt so good. Chan's mouth always does magic. Chan's hands slipped to his back and down to his ass. Chan then squeezed Woojin's butt that made him moaned again.

Woojin had put his hands to Chan's hair and grips them softly.

"Please.." he wasn't sure what he was begging for.

"What is it baby?" Chan asked as he squeezed again his ass while still sucking one of Woojin's nipples.

"Ahh~ suck me." He needs Chan's warm mouth on his dick so badly.

"As you wish princess.." Chan answered softly as he goes down and kneels in front of him. Woojin threw his head backwards when he felt Chan's mouth on his tip. Chan sucks his tip hard. Oh how he loved Chan for that.

Woojin moaned and panted so hard when Chan started bobbing his head and sucking his dick. It felt so good that Woojin can feel himself getting closer. But Chan has another plan for him, he felt Woojin so close to cumming so he released Woojin's dick with a pop. Woojin was confused but was managed by Chan to turn him around bending him back again on to the counter.

Chan rubbed his tip to Woojin's entrance.

"Oh god.." Woojin said trying not to stand and just slam himself on to Chan's dick. He grinded upward but Chan was quick to hold his waist. He groaned in annoyance, why can't he just slammed and wrecked him already.

"Easy tiger.." Chan chuckled.

Woojin groaned again. Chan guided his dick into Woojin's hole when the oven's timer beeps that's when Woojin remembers that he was there at the kitchen to bake a cake and not to be dicked down by his boyfriend.

"Oh shit! My cake!" Woojin said as he scrambled out of his boyfriend's hold.

When he managed to get the pastry out of the oven, he turned to his boyfriend. Chan was pouting looking down at himself, he was already softening and came down from his high without cumming. Woojin chuckled and came to hug his boyfriend.

"Aww..sorry about that love. But I gotta prepare the icing." Woojin said as he kissed Chan's nose.

Chan sighed as he gave his hoodie to Woojin and also his boxers and sweatpants.

"Thank you love, now clean yourself and the cake's ready in less than half an hour." Woojin said kissing Chan on the lips as he grind teasingly onto Chan creating fiction on both their dicks.

Chan groaned and gritted his teeth, "do that again and I'll fuck you hard on this counter and that cake will be damned!"

Woojin laughed slapping Chan's bare butt as he exited the kitchen.


	9. Out of the Blue (HyunSung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hyunsung fucking in the middle of the night without a care to the other tenants of the house.

Hyunjin and Jisung, from the muffled voices everyone can tell that it's them, are having sex in the middle of the night. Changbin groaned, they will take a while, this is gonna be a long night. When Felix beside him squirmed in his sleep, Changbin knew he'll gonna wake up as the lewd voices from the other room are becoming louder, he hurriedly grabs his earphones and connects it to his phone, clicking a playlist in his audio app and put the earphones to Felix's ears. He made sure the volume is just right to not damage Felix's ears and is enough to cover those whines and moans, then wrapped his arms protectively around the younger's body.

On the other side of the house, Hyunjin suddenly woke up hard, he felt hot all over his body. Jisung beside him was sleeping soundly, he has one leg tangled in between Hyunjin's legs. His knee is almost touching his croch.

"Fuck." He mumbled quitely. He doesn't have the heart to wake his boyfriend up just to have sex. He has to take care of it, so he carefully untangled Jisung's leg from his own legs, but before he could get off from the bed, Jisung squirmed and pressed himself closer to Hyunjin, one of his hands landed perfectly on Hyunjin's boner.

"Shit." Hyunjin swallowed hard and tried to calm himself by breathing slowly then tried to take Jisung's hand away from his crotch. But all the odds are seemed to favor in Hyunjin's side when Jisung's hand squeezed hard on it. Hyunjin gasped so hard, his heart clenched so hard in his chest. 

"Ah—shit. Fuck! Jisung you little—" He groaned and cursed again as if his scolding a sleeping Jisung. He is gonna be the cause of his death tonight.

Jisung mumbled something before opening his eyes, Hyunjin swallowed hard this time as if he was caught doing something wrong behind his boyfriend's back. Jisung's blinking a few times before his sight landed on his boyfriend beside him who is surprisingly awake too and is sweating.

"Hyunjin? Babe? You're awake, what's wrong?" When Jisung had adjusted his sight, the night light they have in the room is enough to tell that Hyunjin is indeed awake and is panting hard and sweating.

Hyunjin groaned and seemed powerless and dejectedly pointed the area where Jisung had tortured without him knowing. Jisung follows where Hyunjin had pointed to and oh—

"Oh—I..y-you're hard." Jisung said without removing his hand on Hyunjin's crotch. He even felt the bulge more by rubbing his hand on it slowly.

"Obviously." Hyunjin groaned and tried to relax, he turned to look at Jisung, "I don't know, i just woke up with it and you suddenly grope me!"

"Uh huh, want me to help you with that?" Jisung murmured, now fully awake and grinning above Hyunjin. He is slowly palming Hyunjin, squeezing it a little.

"Oh god—yes, please." Hyunjin whined, biting his lower lip as Jisung continued to palm him. Jisung can feel the boner is slowly becoming harder like a rock. It grew big even more and Jisung found it fascinating.

"Babe.." through gritted teeth, Hyunjin gave his boyfriend a warning.

Jisung giggled and quickly worked on releasing Hyunjin's dick out of his boxer shorts. He has no time to appreciate the beauty of his boyfriend's dick in front of him, he knows it's pretty anyway, it looks so delicious and he licked the tip of it that made Hyunjin squirm and has to grip his hand directly on Jisung hair.

"Babe please, if you wanna help just please leave the teasing for now. Do something already." Hyunjin said in gritted teeth as he pulled Jisung's hair.

"I am doing something." Jisung's answered after licking the head again.

"I swear to god I'm gonna take care of this alone if you will not stop teasing!"

Jisung giggled, "okay." Then Jisung dove straight to his dick, swallowing it whole like his favorite cheesecake he devoured almost every day.

"Ah~ that's it, baby. So good." Hyunjin's bucking up once in a while but is minding not to thrust hard and hurt Jisung's throat. Jisung sucked the tip then swallowed it whole again, bobbing his head a few times and repeating to suck the tip again.

"Ah! Jisung, baby, y-you're doing good." The pleasure clouded Hyunjin's mind and he forgot where they were. They forgot that they have neighbors that are probably awake by the loudness they made.

"Y-you're always so g-good ah—to me." Hyunjin felt his throat dried from moaning and talking too much. He's so much of a talker when having sex, he loves to praise his partner while he was being pleasured by the younger.

"Baby, I—I think I—ah, so close-" Hyunjin moaned wantonly while massaging Jisung's scalp. Jisung just continues to bob his head up and down on his boyfriend's dick. He too was very hard but this is for Hyunjin so he focused on him, he'll deal with his own growing problem later. He bobs his head faster when Hyunjin's panting tells him he's that close in cumming.

"Ba-ah-by—a—fuck, so good." Hyunjin released all the tension he had kept in him through gasping and spurting thick stripes of cum in his boyfriend's mouth who gratefully swallowed them all. While Hyunjin tried to calm his breathing, jisung lazily kissed and bit Hyunjin's inner thighs and up to his abs and chest.

Hyunjin cupped the younger's jaw, "come here." He pulled him up and on top of him to reward him with a loving kiss. The younger happily accepted the kiss, wraps his arms around Hyunjin's neck and absentmindedly rocks his hips forward just then Hyunjin realized how hard the younger is. 

"Babe, lemme ride you." Jisung whispered, biting Hyunjin's earlobe. It made Hyunjin go slowly hard again, he is aware how hot his boyfriend looks like while grinding on his thighs.

"Well, if you're up to it. I can't really say no." Hyunjin whispered back, kissing Jisung's nose while holding his hips. It's a cue for Jisung to rock his hips fasterbto fully harden Hyunjin's dick once again. And when it did, he didn't waste time and aligned it in his hole. There's nothing hotter than a sight of Jisung shoving Hyunjin's dick raw in him, well save for Jisung's salivas that coated on it. It was enough to fully enter it inside and let Jisung sit on it. The burn made by the stretch adds up the pleasure that building inside Jisung.

"So tight." Hyunjin comments, his hands steady on Jisung's waist.

Jisung tests himself to lift his ass up and grind back down, "shit—Babe-"

"Careful. Just take your time." Hyunjin kissed the younger's jaw. He has put his hands on Jisung's waist to stop him, he was worried, the younger is not prepared. But knowing Jisung, he's stubborn and Hyunjin can't really do something when Jisung repeats the action until he's bouncing on Hyunjin's dick. Hyunjin managed to sit up and leaned his back on the headboard to fully grasp the beautiful sight in front of him. Jisung has his eyes closed and his lower lip in between his teeth as he continued to bounce on his boyfriend's dick. He extends his arms and gripped his hands on the headboard caging Hyunjin's head.

One particular bounce made Jisung yelped in pleasure, "ah fuck—" and he repeated the motion until he hit his prostate again and again and the "ah ah ah's," came from Jisung's mouth made Hyunjin harden even more inside Jisung. Jisung arched his body and leaned his head back, too much pleasure but it's good. Hyunjin attached his lips and bit Jisung's neck. Both of their shirts were soaked with sweats, they didn't have time to remove them from their body.

"Hmm so close, I'm so—close." Jisung pants both because he's tired from bouncing, his thighs were burning, and from the pleasure of almost cumming.

"Ah— please—Hyun-hyunjin." Jisung shoved his face into Hyunjin's neck, a silent message to take over by gripping his hair. Hyunjin got the message and grabbed Jisung's ass and slammed him on the bed without pulling out.

"fuck fuck—" Jisung opened his mouth for a silent scream because of how perfect that move is for hitting his prostate. He shoved his face more on Hyunjin's neck, he can't take it anymore, he almost cum and Hyunjin is still ramming and thrusting hard inside him. He can feel their bed shook hitting it on the wall once in a while.

"Ahhh—please." Jisung wrapped his legs around Hyunjin's hip who still mercilessly pounding into him like an animal in heat. He could cum untouch through this.

"Come baby. I am—I am almost there too." And that's all it took for Jisung to cum in between their body.

"Ah— Hyunjin! I love you! I love you.." Jisung repeatedly murmured against Hyunjin's neck until Hyunjin cums once agin, this time is inside of his boyfriend.

"I love you too, baby." Hyunjin hands softly cupped Jisung's squirrel cheeks, caressed them and dived to kiss him on the lips as he slowly thrusted inside until they both calm from their highs.

"Oh god, are we too loud?" Jisung suddenly said, remembering where they were for the first time. Hyunjin hoarsely laughed a little as he pulled his dick out from Jisung's hole.

"Yes, very fucking loud, you're waking up the entire planet." A groaned sounded like Minho from outside. 

But as shameless as they had fucked a while ago, they just laughed at their friend's misery. After making themselves presentable enough, they came out from their room and found a very tired looking Bang Chan, a scowling Changbin, and a mad looking Minho with Seungmin sleeping on his shoulder with Minho's headphones on his ears. Jeongin nowhere to be found, maybe still sleeping. Thank God for that—

"You fucked like rabbits in heat! You should install a soundproof room already!" Jeongin who definitely looked like the opposite of cute, came out from his room.

"Sorry guys, it's just so sudden." Hyunjin sheepishly said, scratches the back of his head. They had just answered with a chorus of groans and there's another individual who came out of Changbin's room, a cellphone and a pair of earphones in his little hand, rubbing his eyes with his other hand while cutely yawning.

"What's happening? Why are you screaming? Why are you all awake?" Before anyone could corrupt his sunshine's mind, Changbin quickly dismissed himself and coaxed his boyfriend back into their room.

"Nothing to worry about, baby. Let's go back to sleep hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect the sunshine at all costs ٩(♡ε♡ )۶


	10. Rated Make Out Session (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really that rated...

After taking a shower from work, Changbin goes straight to Felix's apartment. It's weekend, and there's no other better way than spending it with his beautiful boyfriend. They don't have plans for it but whatever, it's weekend and he's gonna spend it with his adorable sunshine.

He feels himself at home as always, he's watching some variety show at the moment while Felix is in the shower. He was laughing at the MCs of the show and not noticing the latter who just came out from the shower.

"What do you want to eat, babe?" Felix asks the older before kissing Changbin's cheek.

"No. I'm okay. Thanks." He manages to take Felix a look and smiles. Felix dried his hair with a towel and just muffled an 'okay' to him.

Felix took a seat beside his lover whose eyes are still focusing on the show he was watching. He recognized his boyfriend's eyes were fluffy, probably tired from his work. Yet he thought, the older still looks beyond beautiful.

"Wow, you look---"

"Like shit? I know, babe." Changbin supplied, eyes looking bored but has a small smile on his lips.

Felix laughs. "Of course not, you're handsome. I guess I'm just gonna let you know it even with the dark spots under your eyes." He said to the elder.

"You're saying that now?" Changbin laughs, pressing his face to Felix's neck. He can smell the younger's shampoo, he plants a kiss on the side of Felix's neck before returning his gaze to the show.

"What are you watching?" Felix asks while managing to snake his hands around Changbin's waist. 

"Just a random variety show..." he can feel the younger's lips on his neck as he pressed himself more beside Changbin.The older hummed as Felix continues to kiss his neck. He can feel Changbin's adam apple bobs as he swallowed and his breath is quicker this time.

Changbin tries to wiggle his self out from his boyfriend's grasp because damn Felix is so fresh from shower and is kissing his very sensitive spot and his weakness.

"Yah! I'm watching a show here!" He mentally congratulates himself for not stuttering (...and moaning). Because Felix's lips are so soft on his neck and it send shiver to his spine. But the younger did not answer and just tightened his arm around the elder's waist. His other hand is snaking under his shirt. Changbin swallowed hard.

"Stop! Yah! Lee Yongbok I swear I'm gonna---" Felix bites Changbin's very sensitive spot on his neck. He wanted to release his moan so bad but he can't just tolerate his lover by that.

"Gonna what, hyung?" Felix mumbled as he was back to kissing the elder's neck. Changbin didn't even know why he's tilting his head for the younger's better access to his neck. This time though, Changbin moans. Yes, he just did. It was just supposed to be a hum. Damn Felix and his weakness.

"Lixie..."

"Yes?" Felix smirks, he knows the older has given up, the way his hands snake to his shoulders and the way he is tilting his head for even better access of his neck for Felix to devour.

The TV is now long forgotten because Changbin is now closing his eyes and feeling every kiss from the younger. He also moaned along this time. He bit his lips to control his mewls.

"Do you want me to stop?" Felix teased.

"......no." Changbin answered weakly. Just like that, Felix chuckles. He knows his boyfriend very well.

"You're using my weakness you little shit.." and yet again released another moan as they younger bit his neck again as well as squeezing his nipple.

"I know right." Felix chuckles again. Changbin groaned and effortlessly scooped Felix to sit on his lap and this time kissing his lips. Felix hummed in content, he successfully made his boyfriend give in to his teasing to release the stress he is feeling. He then massaged Changbin's shoulders and arms without breaking the kiss.

"I love that, keep going." Changbin mumbled between their kisses when Felix softly massaged his shoulders and neck at the same time. Felix smiled, he's going back to attack the older's neck while still massaging his arms this time. Changbin hummed in content, biting his lower lip to muffle his moan. His hands were unconsciously snaked down to the younger's ass, squeezed them hard and used that to press Felix's front more on his crotch. Felix got the message and grind on it, leaning back his head with the pleasure he felt at this moment. With Felix's neck on display, Changbin didn't waste time to attach his lips on his neck. Felix moaned this time, he squeezed Changbin's biceps as he grinded hard on the forming bulge of Changbin's crotch.

Well, they both came just from that and probably will take another round..? No, but they will probably take another shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 3K hits (ㆁωㆁ*)


	11. Good Boy (Changlix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords for this particular entry:
> 
> Smut, Daddy Changbin, missing smexy moment, Lix loves to be Changbin's good boy, Lix loves to make his Daddy proud, Lix is a good boy, butt plug, blowjob, cockwarming, spit as lube, no condom sex, anal sex, fluff time after sex.

Felix is a good boy, he knows it, that's one of the reasons his boyfriend, Changbin, loves him so much. Because he's a good boy, he won't touch himself until his boyfriend will say so later. Because he's a good boy, he'll wait until his boyfriend will be home later. He wants his boyfriend to be happy and proud of him for being a good boy. So even if he's aching so much and so starve to be touched, he'll wait for his boyfriend because he's a good boy.

He released a soft moan from imagining his boyfriend's proud look on his face for being so patient. He silently brainstormed of stuffs to distract himself from the tightness of his pants. He shuts his phone for it was the reason he was in this situation. He was looking and lazily scanning pictures in his gallery and admired some of their pictures together until he came to a series of photos of his boyfriend wearing leather jacket and Changbin's stare he made in posing the photos were provocative. Damn his hot boyfriend for making him horny all of the sudden. So he puts his phone away just before he would do something so much more, even if it's so tempting to open a porn site and just jerk off but no. Jerking off is not enough, he needs his boyfriend and because he's a good boy, so he'll wait.

He calmed his breath down and thought of happy and cute moments with his boyfriend in desperation to calm his aching hard dick inside his pants. It did help a little, he can breathe easily without the want to touch his dick. It's still hard but he can manage, he layed on the bed thinking of possible ways to calm himself down.

He thought of showering it off, to cool down, it was a good idea yet he didn't think of how hard it was to pull down his pants without letting the pants touch his sensitive cock. 

"Ah fuck! I can't believe this is happening!" Felix gritted his teeth as he carefully opened the button of his pants. He groaned and bit his lower lip when he fumbled to pull down the damn zipper. After Felix managed to pull down the zipper, he gripped the waistband with shaking hands and started to pull the pants down.

"A-ah! Shit.." Felix mumbled when the pants brushed his cock when he pulled his pants down. He throws his pants on the bed and goes to the bathroom, silently praying that he would make it without touching himself in there.

He moaned when the cold water hit on his head and face and it's so good, feeling as the water flows down to his skin. He pulled his briefs down much harder than pulling his pants down. He leaned his forehead on the tiled wall as the water continues to hit on his back. His dick is standing proud and tall on his stomach glistering it's crown with the precum. It takes an ounce of patience to not touch it, again he's a good boy and he will not touch himself. The bathe did help him to distract himself from staring his aching cock. He quickly put on shampoo and massaged his scalp softly followed by a bath gel on his body.

He wrapped himself with a towel and started to dry his hair with another towel and made his way to the kitchen. He thought of inserting his hole with a butt plug just to make himself ready for later. So after gulping down a glass of cold orange juice, he goes back in his and Changbin's bedroom, inserts a butt plug into his anus, closing his eyes in concentration and also in denying himself to just touch his dick.

"A-ah hmm god! Binnie please be home quick s-shit," he mumbles to himself while inserting the butt plug in him. It's small compared to his boyfriend's massive dick but still he cannot help from moaning out. With a calculated movement he manage to change into Changbin's big tee's and boxer shorts. He waited for Changbin in their bedroom's loveseat, he chose to watch some random videos on his phone, his other hand is gripping a throw pillow just to prevent it from creeping its way to his crotch. 

Changbin came inside of their bedroom's door with a gasp, the sweet smell of his boyfriend was greeting him. He saw Felix on their loveseat squirming with legs apart while watching something on his phone. He realized that the younger didn't notice his presence in the room yet, so he walked towards his seat.

He bent down to give his boyfriend a kiss on his temple, "hi love, what are you up to huh? Why are you—oh, you're hard." Changbin raised his eyebrow upon noticing the obvious tent on Felix's crotch, the outline was so clear coz he just wore a boxer shorts.

"Daddy! I- I didn't notice you come in." Felix puts his phone away and hoping for his boyfriend to take the hint.

"What were you thinking for you to get hard? Were you being naughty?" Changbin kissed his neck.

Felix restraints from moaning, he needs to answer his Daddy, "n-no Daddy, I swear, I was just browsing pictures and I saw your pictures and I—"

"So it was because of me?"

"Yes! Yes Daddy! It will always be because of you."

"Hmmm were you being a good boy?"

"Yes! I didn't touch myself! I just let it like that, I've shower so I calmed down b-but it's still there."

"Aww so good for Daddy." Changbin stands in front of Felix, guiding him to stand and the older took a seat then grabbed Felix to sit on his lap.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. So so good for me." Changbin murmured while nipping at his boyfriend's neck. Felix moaned at the praise and felt proud of himself too. He sneaked his hands to the older's chest, feeling him up while the older's hands sneaked down to his butt. That's when Changbin noticed the plug.

"What is this baby? Is this not being naughty?"

"No D-daddy I just inserted it there to make myself ready for you, I didn't do anything else." Felix's voice is desperate, he's waited too long and he can't just slip this moment away. He had to convince his older boyfriend that he's being a good boy and not doing anything naughty without his permission.

"Okay, okay, relax baby, I believed in you that's why I'm so proud of you." Changbin cupped the younger's cheeks and wiped some of the stray tears there.

"D-daddy please.."

"Lixie baby, I have to finish a teeny tiny detail in this song I was working on, how about you wait for Daddy to finish or you'll sit on Daddy's cock and be a good boy?" Changbin whispered while kissing his forehead after swiping his fringe away.

Felix whined but what other choices did he have if he wanted Changbin to felt proud of him more? Felix bit his lower lip for a second before answering, "I'll warm y-you up, Daddy."

"Excellent! Now stand up first and get rid of your boxers and plug for me." Changbin commanded and as a good boy Felix was, he pulled down his boxer shorts and removed the plug.

He then followed Changbin into his mini studio room, waiting for further instructions. Changbin prepared his tools and sat on his swivel chair.

"Come, baby. Help Daddy pull my pants off." Changbin grinned at the excited sunshine in front of him, already buckling his belt open and the button of his pants then the zipper being pulled down.

"Daddy I miss your big cock in me.."

"Look what you have done to me darling, it's hard now hmm?"

Felix looked up like asking permission if he could touch it and he grinned when Changbin nodded his head yes.

"Make it wet and sit on it so I can work."

Felix didn't need to tell him twice as he licked on the tip, Changbin hissed at the action, immediately weaved his fingers through the younger's hair.

"So good, Lixie.." Changbin gasped when Felix swallowed the head and sucked on it as if it's the sweetest lollipop he has ever tasted.

"Ah warm~ Lixie is so good for Daddy. So so good~"

Felix was just starting, he began to bob his head as he took more and more of it into his mouth. Felix purposely flattened his tongue on the veiny side of Changbin's cock, it was how he liked it.

Changbin released a moan, massaging his baby's scalp as if sending a message to keep the good job up and that it was good. Felix bobs his head in an average pace, just enough to make the warmth inside Changbin's stomach to spread around. He loved this moment, slow and just enjoying the feeling. 

"Okay baby, I think that's wet enough. Come up here." Changbin guides Felix again to straddle his thighs. The first poke of the head on Felix's rim made him jolt and Changbin was worried if he has hurt him.

"You okay angel? Or I need to get the lube?"

"No, no, I can take it. Promise!" He assured.

"Okay, just go slow."

Felix grabbed Changbin's cock again and pressed the tip on his hole before slowly sinking down just to let the head enter.

"Ahh! Daddy!" Felix shouted, it was bearable, too much pleasure and excitement building him up, he panted hard and shoved his face on the older's neck.

"It's okay baby, just relax for now." He pats the younger's shaking thighs, he held his hips for support to not accidentally sink all the way down, although that sounded delicious but he can't let his boyfriend suffer from unwanted pain.

"Daddy, Imma try to sink down again.." Felix murmured on the older's neck and the latter gave a comforting hum.

"So warm, baby, so good for me." It takes a while of panting hard, pausing to relax, and resuming to enter that big long cock into the younger's hole. And when Felix finally seated on Changbin's cock, he slumped his whole weight on his boyfriend. Changbin ran his fingers on the younger's back just to help relax his boyfriend.

"You okay now?"

"Hmm"

"Now sit still and be a good boy, I'll just finish my work. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Changbin is humming as he works on the unfinished details of his song, sometimes he has to move to reach and click on certain buttons and when that happens, Felix grunted or moaned as the movement caused the older's dick to hit on his prostate.

"D-ahh-addy y-you hit i-it!" Changbin just chuckles, feeling the younger's body had shivered from the pleasure. He smirked with that idea, he made his baby a moaning mess already even without him moving to thrust his dick repeatedly in Felix's hole.

"No cumming until we're in our bedroom okay? You knew the rule, we can't mess in this room."

"Y-yes Dadd-ahh!" He moaned again, Changbin's dick had managed to hit the poor boy's prostate again. He felt how Felix tightened his arms around his shoulders.

"Almost done, baby. Gotta saved it first annnnd I'm done!" Changbin made an excited sound but keep his butt stay still on his chair to not move and thrust up to Felix. Felix hummed, his stomach is coiling. He had through so much patience today and he needed Changbin to really pound in him. After the familiar sound of pulling out the plug of the computer, Changbin carried his boyfriend out of that room.

"You still there, baby?"

"Hmm f-fuck me Daddy."

"Shit angel, it turned me on whenever you say words like that." They made it back inside their bedroom. 

"F-fuck baby, where do you want me to take you? I could pound you hard on that loveseat or ride me good on the edge of our bed or bend you over the bedside table. How's that?"

"Hmm anything Daddy, on the wall, on this door, anywhere Daddy just please—"

"Okay, okay shhh." Changbin cannot take it anymore, he just walked inside the room and put Felix slowly on the edge of their bed. He thinks that Felix deserves to be pleasured now and he was such a good boy anyway. He can't let him ride him anymore, he bets Felix's thighs would give out after a few tries to bounce on him, so he laid him there and hovered over him.

"I'm gonna move now, baby."

"Yes please!"

Changbin started with a few slow and tentative thrusts before going fast and hard that made Felix moaned in ecstasy. Finally, his Daddy gave in and fucked him properly. He missed this so much, he missed his Daddy so much. He shouted in too much pleasure when his prostate got hit twice in two very hard thrusts of his boyfriend.

"Ah! Binnie! Daddy so good!" 

"M-my baby is a good boy, Daddy is so proud of you." They moaned in unison, Changbin felt like exploding while Felix always felt good when his boyfriend's praising him. They could feel their bed shake from so much vigor of Changbin's thrust when both of them are anticipating their release.

"I'm close, angel." Changbin grunt. Felix hummed and mumbled a 'me too' on his ear.

"Dad—Daddy I love you! I love you so much! Ahh!" Felix said as he came.

"I love you too, baby. So much." Changbin buried his dick inside of Felix and just stayed there and released his seed. They kissed their way until they both came down from their highs.

Changbin cupped Felix's rosy cheeks and smiled at the bliss on his face, "hi there, angel. You okay? I Did not accidentally hurt you right?"

Felix weakly leaned up and pecked Changbin's still red lips, the older was always like this, worrying over his boyfriend if he accidentally hurt him during sex and after their heated moment he would ask that same question. He was sweet like that, it's one of the reasons why he wanted to be his good boy.

"No, you're not babe. I feel sated and content now, I just missed you so much and now you're here, we did it, thank you." Changbin smiled at him. He may felt a bit of guilt for allowing himself to drown on his works and unintentionally ignoring his boyfriend, but he's proud to say that once he focused to his boyfriend he made sure that Felix will be content with his performance (in bed or anywhere in their house).

"Sorry for ignoring you. Again."

"Noooo, you're just busy and I was just horny." Felix giggled.

"I missed you too you know, it was hard for me to focus on my work and ignore my dick." Felix giggled more at that, Changbin laughed, too happy to see his boyfriend like this, hearing him giggle like that, he just loved this ball of sunshine so much that it hurt sometimes.

"Hmm, I made the bathtub ready earlier, I wanna cuddle you in there." Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin's shoulders and legs around the hips, ready to be carried in the bathroom and enjoy their favorite past time especially after sex, to soak in the water in their bathtub and cuddle.

"Yes sir!" Changbin answered excitedly, carrying his giggling koala of a boyfriend as if he weighs nothing.

And because he's a good boy, he made everything ready for his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And while they soak in the water and cuddle in the bathtub, Everglow's Good Boy is playing in the background. Lmao


	12. Morning Shenanigans (2Min version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding Minho while he's still asleep is Seungmin's favorite morning routine, and maybe it's Minho's too.

Riding Lee Minho's morning wood while he's still soundly asleep is one of Seungmin's favorite routines in the morning. Just like now, Seungmin is making his way to straddle Minho's thighs after blowing him hurriedly just to make his boyfriend's dick hard and wet.

And when Minho wakes up, Seungmin is already sitting on his dick, he was graced by the sight of Seungmin with mouth slightly open to a silent moan, Minho suddenly felt so awake. Minho wordlessly grabbed down the younger's face and kissed him as both saying good morning and please continue what you are doing.

Seungmin pulled away first from their kiss and started to grind on Minho's cock. It caused both of them to moan, hearing Seungmin's moan first thing in the morning is Minho's favorite too. Seungmin has his eyes closed, feeling the pleasure and the warmth that quickly spreading inside of him. The hard on that he's sitting on made him so full and he bit his lower lip upon the feeling of being so full.

Minho was caressing the younger's thighs which hardened everytime he bounced up and down on him.

"Babe..." Minho whispered.

"Hmm?" Seungmin looked down at his boyfriend straight into his eyes and he has to release a moan when Minho touched his neglected hard on that was pressed on his stomach.

"You look so pretty up there." Seungmin just hummed, his prostate was slightly hit by Minho's tip while the latter was thumbing the tip of his dick.

"Ah ah hyung." Seungmin slightly leaned down, bracing his hands on the older's chest.

"Yes, keep going babe, you're doing great." Minho said while pumping Seungmin's cock now. Seungmin whined, he didn't want to cum yet, he wanted to feel his boyfriend in him more.

"Hyung, slowly, please. I-hmm d-don't wanna cum yet."

"Fuck, baby, so hot."

Minho got up on a sitting position and the new angle made his dick hit the younger's prostate perfectly.

"Ahh~ that's—that was so good. Hmm~" Seungmin badly wanted to feel it again so he bounced and grinded faster, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. Their breathes were ragged and had fanned on each other's face. The older let Seungmin control this moment, it's hot seeing his younger boyfriend when he's in control, so he just sit there and take everything his boyfriend has given to him.

He really did try to stay grounded in order to not grind up into Seungmin, he also stopped jerking Seungmin's dick.

"Hmm hyung~ ah~" Seungmin mumbled, his mouth was slightly opened and making open kisses on the older's neck. Minho snaked his hands from the waist to Seungmin's face and cupped his cheeks.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful like this hmm..I don't mind being awakened by you riding me like you're made to do it huh.."

Seungmin moaned loudly, he's a goner when Minho praised him especially during heated moment like this. His dick was about to explode, it's so hard, and Minho just bit his lower lip to keep his hand from touching it again. Minho switches his sight on to the two hard nipples in front of him. He gave a kitten lick to the first one.

"Ahh babe! God that's hmm—" Seungmin arched his back. Minho hummed around the nipple, now that he's diligently sucking on it. Seungmin's bouncing on Minho's dick halted when the latter alternately giving attention to both nipples now.

"Ahhh!" Minho bit the other one, Seungmin jolted forward, that movement caused a perfect hit on his prostate as Minho's dick dug deeper inside of him.

"Hmm was that good baby?"

"S-so good babe—hmm, please do something!" 

Minho gave the nipples a one last lick and moved his lips to Seungmin's neck, "want me to take over?" He slightly bit Seungmin's sweet spot.

"Oh god! Hyung!" Seungmin gripped the older's head, softly massaging his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, baby. Tell me what do you want?"

"F-fuck! Make me cum!"

"Okay." That was the hint Minho was waiting for before gripping the younger's waist and swiftly slammed him on his back on the mattress. Seungmin immediately locked his ankles on Minho's back.

"Let me cum first in you then I'll suck you off until you'll cum inside my mouth. How's that?"

"Yes! Fuck, okay, yes babe!" Minho chuckled, he made his boyfriend excited again. He smirked as he thrusted forward immediately hitting the younger's prostate directly. For how many times they're doing this, Minho had memorized the angles that would make his boyfriend see stars. Seungmin moaned silently, biting his lower lip.

"Don't do that baby, you'll cut that delicious lip of yours, let me hear your voice." Minho said, still thrusting hard in and out of Seungmin's abused hole. Seungmin's legs had lost its strength from wrapping around Minho's waist. He lets them slump weakly beside the olders legs.

"Ahh Minho almost there!"

"Alright just hold it for a second baby, I'm almost there too." Minho groaned as he can feel himself almost cumming, thrusted even more harder and faster into Seungmin.

"Ah fuck!" Minho shoved his face into the crook of Seungmin's neck. Seungmin hummed as he felt his boyfriend's semen warming inside him. Minho then pulled out of Seungmin and gave attention to Seungmin's still hard dick. 

Seungmin weaved his fingers through Minho's hair, "hmm so good, so good, babe please."

Minho swallowed Seungmin's cock whole and sucked hard a few times before bobbing his head desperately to make Seungmin cum.

"C-cumming!" Minho hummed around him and it made him spurt his load inside the older's mouth. It felt so good that he released a sob. He didn't notice Minho was pulling his out of his mouth and hover over him.

"Hey, you okay?" Minho's voice was laced with worry while cupping his cheeks.

"Yeah. I'm good." Seungmin opened his eyes and he saw his boyfriend's handsome face above his. He's sweaty and it looks good and hot on him.

"Hi. Good morning~" Minho uttered it in English and Minho's cute accent made him smile.

"Hi. Good morning, I love you." Seungmin pull the the older's face towards him and gave his lips a short chaste kiss.

"And I love you too. Shower?"

"Yes please." And that's how their morning starts, full of love, and giggles as Minho carried Seungmin inside the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 4.8K hits 🎉


	13. Morning Shenanigans (Changlix version)

Changbin was awoken by a warm mouth engulfing around his cock. He raised his head from his pillow and saw the culprit was working his way in between his legs under their thick blanket. As the movement in front of his very own eyes tells him that his boyfriend is bobbing his head around his cock.

"Fuck.." he shoved his face back on the pillow, his hands immediately go their way to the younger's head under their blanket.

Felix popped his man's dick out for a moment and peeked his face out of the blanket to greet Changbin first, as if he didn't surprise the other with a blowjob already.

"Morning, hyung." His voice is hoarse due to the fact that he just woke up and maybe because he's using his mouth by swallowing a cock first thing in the morning. The hands on Felix's head came to cup the younger's face and Changbin looked down and smiled at his too innocent (who happens to do an absolutely not innocent stuff) boyfriend.

"Hey, baby. Having fun?" He teases a little and the younger just grins at him and returns to what he has started, swallowing Changbin's cock whole and bobs his head enthusiastically.

Changbin groaned out of pleasure, his hands were back to the younger's hair. He didn't mind waking up with Felix swallowing his dick. He tugged the younger's hair a little too hard when Felix sucked hard on the tip.

"Sorry, baby. Did it hurt?" He manages to ask the younger who is moaning around him, the vibration on his dick makes him want to cum but he holds it in for a moment to not hurt Felix and maybe warn him first before doing that. Felix has to pull it out and look up to his boyfriend.

"It's okay, it's painful but bearable, I like it." Felix said softly, reassuring his boyfriend when he looked worried.

"Come here, i didn't get my morning kiss yet." Changbin softly grabbed Felix's face once again ang guide him out of the blanket until they could kiss. Felix sitting on Changbin's stomach.

"I woke up and saw your morning wood, it's big and I gotta do something about it." Felix shamelessly said after they pulled away from their kiss. Changbin laughs and can't hold himself from peppering kisses all over his cute boyfriend's face.

"Now, you have to finish what you have started baby." Changbin smirked after a peck to Felix's lips. Felix then is back in between the older's legs, pumping his hands up and down Changbin's dick before licking the precum on the tip. Changbin is panting hard.

"Lix.." Changbin moans out his boyfriend's name when Felix begins to properly suck and swallows his dick once again, bobbing his head with more force now. The constant humming of the younger around Changbin's dick made him want to release long stripes of white seed immediately, he warned the younger about it by gripping his hair.

"Almost there babe.." Felix pulled it out of his mouth once again and made rustling movements under the blanket before straddling Changbin's thighs.

"Wha—ow fuck!" Changbin found his hands grip on his boyfriend's thighs, Felix just sunk down on his dick, the warmth that newly engulfed him was overwhelming and he was about to bust his cum.

"Come in me, Binie." Felix hummed as he finally seated on Changbin's dick.

"Shit! Baby— I'm,—" Changbin let go and his semen had painted inside Felix's hole. It was a whole new level of pleasure, his boyfriend was full of surprises and it surprised him when Felix suddenly just sunk down on his dick. If it turned him on even more, only the two of them knew.

Felix giggled on top of him, it should be a sin, he giggled cutely like that when Changbin was still inside him, still on the process of coming down from his high.

"Hi. Good morning, hyung, how was it?" 

"I fucking love you more and you know it. Did you—" Changbin cuts himself off to let his sight travel down to Felix's crotch.

"Oh I came too. You were hot and just hearing your moans had finished me off." Felix giggled again.

"Come here." Changbin cupped his boyfriend's face and captured those kissable and delicious lips he loved so much. They kissed for a while until Felix's lips traveled down to his jaw and neck and down to his chest. He sucked Changbin's nipples alternately, it was hot and Changbin's gone mad.

Changbin released a grunt, "baby are you making me hard again?" He caressed the back of Felix's head.

Felix paused for a moment then murmured, "maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, Changbin thought. He's not complaining.
> 
> Absolutely not.


	14. ENEMY (HyunSung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Young K's Enemy.🎧
> 
> 📣Rated M for a mild hate sex, rough sex, calling of slut and bitch.📢

Jisung's laugh was so loud. He hated that laugh, especially because that laugh was meant to make fun of him. But why does he find Jisung so bright like that? He didn't even like him. Jisung's laugh made his whole face bright, stress free, the lines and crumpled part of his skin were gone, just a bright face. It sends shivers on Hyunjin's spine, he didn't know but he can't make himself angry towards the younger.

"Look at Hyunjin's face, so red! So funny!" Came Jisung's booming laugh again. If it happens to a different situation he had pounced on to the younger already. Hyunjin was so used to Jisung being the bane of his existence. He stops caring about it, he's tired of talking back at him. So he just kept quiet and shifted his attention to the radio host instead.

They're in a radio show being interviewed for their latest comeback promotion, since he has nothing to say and has no question meant for him so he kept quiet. He doesn't even remember the reason why Jisung is mad laughing at him. He just grits his teeth, no he's not angry. He's grounding himself because the thoughts in his head made him uncomfortable. He didn't know where his thoughts came from, he's thinking of shutting Jisung's mouth in ways he could imagine he'd do to the younger.

Everyone is laughing now, everyone is happy, it doesn't matter if Jisung's making fun of him as long as everyone's happy. He just wanted to go home and punish Jisung—oh wait, he doesn't know where it comes from. 

"Okay Jisungie, that's enough laugh for today." Oh bless Chan for being so observant.

Not long after, they have returned to their dorm and Hyunjin stomps his way upstairs following Jisung while the others were too caught up with their conversations.

He smirked when he saw Jisung entered the bathroom and quickly entered in the bathroom too, slamming the door shut and locked it. After hearing the lock clicked, Jisung turned to look at him, eyes bulging in shock not really expecting the slightly older member to be here in front of him. Jisung's eyes got even wider when Hyunjin started to peel off his clothes in front of him

"Hyung? What are you doing?" Jisung asked blinking his eyes a few times as he cover himself with the towel he brought with him even though he's still covered with his clothes.

"You think provoking me is funny?" Hyunjin calmly said as he continued stripping in front of the younger, smirking wide when Jisung's eyes scanned his abs down to his organ and saw him swallowed his own saliva.

"I— I wasn't...Look, if you got offended by that then I'm sorry!" Jisung stepped backwards until his back was pressed on the glass wall of the shower booth and got trapped by Hyunjin's arms that are stretched just beside the younger's face.

"Too late for that, don't you think?"

Hyunjin didn't give the younger time to answer as he pounced on him right away. Biting Jisung's neck that made him crumple in the older's arms. Jisung submits immediately, he has no other choice than to give in when Hyunjin is making him feel good from just assaulting his neck. He cranes his neck for Hyunjin's better leverage as he wraps his arms around the older's neck. He hummed, biting his lower lip when Hyunjin's hands travelled down to his hips after squeezing his bums. Hyunjin effortlessly maneuvers Jisung's legs to wrap them around his hips and still pressed his back on the glass wall.

Hyunjin bit Jisung's neck once again and the latter screamed in pleasure as he struggled to breathe proplerly. Hyunjin was pleased by the reaction that he got from the younger, so he sucked hard on that bitten spot and smirked once Jisung mewls loudly.

"Do you want them to hear you huh?"

"N-no—ah—no."

"Then shut that mouth of yours."

"K-kiss m-me." Jisung struggled to form words as he was panting hard too. Hyunjin chuckles before moving his lips from the younger's neck to his awaiting lips.

Minutes later, Hyunjin and Jisung were humping to each other while making out and the older has to stop kissing Jisung so that he can proceed to the next step.

"Wanna s-suck you." Jisung said after they pulled from their kiss, his lips were swollen and has covered with spit.

"Maybe next time. Right now, remove that pants and your underwear, then bend over to the sink for me." Hyunjin sternly said to the younger leaving him with no other explanation as he got the lube and a packet of comdom from the bathroom kit.

When he came back, the younger was bending deliciously over the sink just like he wanted, presenting his ass to him and Hyunjin cannot take it anymore. He hurriedly coat his fingers with the lube.

After three fingers deep inside Jisung's hole, the younger was begging to fuck him already. Hyunjin considered it since he can't have the others know what they're doing inside the bathroom. They must do it fast if they want something to happen.

"Fuck! A-ah! Hard Jinie!" Jisung whispered and moaned at the same time, gripping his fingers on the edge of the sink just to hold himself up. It was just Hyunjin's tip inside Jisung yet he was already begging the older to go hard on him.

Hyunjin grits his teeth to not moan at that demand from the younger, gripping Jisung's hips hard, "damn, you're so eager to take my cock, maybe you really are provoking me on purpose hmm?"

"M-maybe—ahh!" Jisung has no time to be smug when Hyunjin slammed his dick inside of him hard. The pleasure is already spreading fast and clouding his mind, he has no thoughts, all he knew was him bending over their bathroom sink and has Hyunjin drilling his fat cock inside him from behind.

Hyunjin is back at assaulting the younger's neck as he continues to fuck Jisung's ass. Jisung releases tiny noises everytime his prostate is hit by Hyunjin's tip. Hyunjin stops sucking the younger's neck and watches their selves in the mirror. Jisung looked good like this, arching his back for more, eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open and he's panting and struggling to keep himself up. Hyunjin thrusted more almost making Jisung lost his grip on the sink, his other hand left the edge of the sink to brace it on the mirror in front of them.

"Hmm~ more Jinnie! More!" Hyunjin has to cover Jisung's mouth with his palm.

"I swear that mouth of yours!" Hyunjin yet again grits his teeth as he thrusted hard that shook the younger's body. The whines and moans that escaped Jisung's mouth were muffled by the older's palm. Hyunjin felt like a mad man, he has completely lost his composure as he can feel himself closer from his climax. He could feel that Jisung too is almost there.

"Almost there—" Hyunjin warned and thrusted fast and hard.

"A-ah! Me t-too! Just g-give me m-more ahh faster, baby!" With his mouth was still covered with Hyunjin's palm, he was still heard by the older loud and clear.

"What a slut!" Hyunjin groaned as he fastened the pace as best as he can. He hated Jisung but he loved it when he's acting like a slut.

You see, this was not the first time they're doing this and everytime they're doing this, it was always rough.

""Ahh—I'm—I'm a-about to—" Jisung throws his head back making it lands on Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Cum bitch!"

Jisung arched his back, pushing his ass more to Hyunjin's dick when he came hard into the sink. He moaned when Hyunjin continued to thrust inside him.

"Fuck! I even forgot to wear the fucking condom!" Hyunjin exclaimed as he realized that yes, the packet of condom was untouched and was just laying on the counter as if judging them with what they do.

"It's—fine— just cum inside!"

And that's what Hyunjin did, he came hard inside Jisung, "you're still tight, fuck!" Hyunjin pressed their bodies together, taking a moment to breathe as his dick continued to spurt white semen inside Jisung. Jisung hummed from the warm feeling in him, his hands were softly caressing the other's thighs. It's not the first they're doing this and it will definitely not the last.

"Next time do not provoke and tease me so much hmm?" Hyunjin softly bit Jisung's earlobe as he whispered to him.

"I wasn't really, it was just—hm—funny." Jisung whined as Hyunjin pulled out of him. Jisung already missed the sensation of Hyunjin's dick inside of him but he kinda needed to shower and retired for the rest of the night. He turned around and faced Hyunjin with a smug smile even though his legs were giving up on him but the older is fast with wrapping his arms around the younger's body.

"You okay? Was I too rough?" Worry flashed on Hyunjin's face and Jisung smiled at that.

"I'm fine, I love it when you do it rough. So about teasing and provoking you? No promises.." Jisung even bit his lower lip seductively.

Hyunjin clicked his tongue, "you really are a slut."

"Your slut though. Yours only." Jisung whispered before they met for a sweet soft kiss. Hyunjin smiled in the middle of their kiss, so content with Jisung's statement.

And yes, they always did it rough because they "hated" each other but they also ended it with a soft kiss, always.


End file.
